


Clash

by elogan93



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Mythology Crossover, Romance, Saving the World, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elogan93/pseuds/elogan93
Summary: It has been years since Moana and Maui sailed to restore the heart of Te Fiti. Now the world faces a new threat as a great beast of legend has broken from his unearthly prison to fulfill his purpose and consume the world. The Gods have called upon Maui and Moana once more to save the world. With guidance of both old and new Gods they will defeat this beast. They undertake this journey, strengthening their friendship and developing more.





	1. Sheen of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys! This is my first Moana fanfiction! I've been reading many of them posted here and thought I'd try my hand at my own! Hopefully Ya'll enjoy it! Let me know what you think and how to improve :)

_The stars are shining brightly tonight_ , Moana mused to herself as she stared up at the black speckled tapestry above her. Her back was pressed against a small sleeping pallet on her canoe while she admired her guides. She was a day or so from Montinui, returning after helping a group of her people set up a village on a new island. She let out a content sigh before gently turning to her side so as not to rock her canoe and cause the water of the ocean to move.

It was one of the calmest nights she had the pleasure of sailing in some time. She loved how the glassy surface of the water reflected the sky above it almost perfectly. It was times like these where the heaven’s and the earth seemed to have no border; no walls and one could simply walk between the two if they chose.

After a few more moments of staring at the peacefulness around her, a stark comparison to her life as chief, she closed her eyes and began to drift off. She was moments away from sleep when there was a resounding bang, louder than thunder. She jerked from her half sleeping state, heart pounding, eyes wildly searching for the cause of such a roar. A sudden burst of light along the horizon startled her more than the sound but she soon lost her fear and was mesmerized by the sight. It was a resplendent dancing of lights of all colors across the edge of the sea and sky. Vibrant purples, greens and blues moving to a rhythm she could not fathom. Then as suddenly as they appeared the lights where gone.

Moana blinked and sat silently unable to make sense of what she had just witnessed. After a good 10 minutes or more, unable to form a coherent thought about the sound or the lights she decided she must have gone longer without sleep then she should have. Despite Maui’s comments of a true wayfinder never sleeping she found she had her limits where lack of sleep was concerned. She let out a snort as she thought of the demigod’s teachings. Most of it had been absolutely pertinent knowledge but he was a trickster and loved to tease so some of what he had told she had to trust about as far as she could have thrown him, which was not far.

Moana let out a yawn and decided to get some rest before she had anymore strange hallucinations. She lay back on her pallet and closed her eyes. This time as she drifted to sleep she was not woken by strange thunder or lightening.

 

…

 

Moana opened her eyes to find herself somewhere strange. She looked around at the strange plants, some resembled coral, while others looked like the carnivorous flowers she had encountered on… She gasped and quickly glanced above her, up into sea. LALOTAI! How in the world had she ended up here?

“I must be dreaming…” she murmured to herself.

“Well how about I pinch you and we find out,” a familiar voice said behind her.

“Maui?” She turned just in time for a large hand to pinch her cheek. “HEY!” she squawked indignantly shoving his hand away and realizing it hadn’t hurt in the slightest. She also was surprised to see Maui. She hadn’t seen him in five years. “I guess I am dreaming.”

“Try again princess. This here is my dream,” Maui said with a smiled. Moana frowned at him then promptly reached out giving his arm a hard pinch. He didn’t even flinch.

“See,” he said with a smug grin.

“Well if it didn’t hurt me and it didn’t hurt you, who’s dream is this?” Moana asked crossing her arms over her chest. Maui opened his mouth to reply but paused and looked around.

“You got me there,” he said then began to wander off towards Tamatoe’s lair. Moana not sure of what else to do followed him.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the lair of Tamatoe and once they did Moana gasped, the once vibrant and treasure filled clam was dull and gray. They shared a look agreeing that this added up to nothing good and proceeded forward. As they entered the lair a rank air hit Moana’s nose and she held back a gag. This once lustrous cave smelled of death and decay. Looking ahead Moana saw why.

“Is that… Tamatoe?” she stammered, her eyes falling on the hollow rotting husk that barely resembled a crab.

Maui was silent a dark expression on his face as he viewed the giant dead crab in front of him. He circled around; Moana a few steps behind, and came to Tamatoe’s head. It seemed the only part of the crab relatively untouched. His once shiny eyes now seemingly made of glass stared blankly ahead.

Moana felt as though she may be sick, dream or no dream she was about to vomit. Before she could expel the contents of her stomach a voice behind spoke, “Moana, Maui I come on behalf of Tangaroa.” Moana whipped her head up to she the simmering blue figure of her grandmother before her.

“Gramama?” Moana questioned skeptically, “Is this a dream?”

“In a sense,” Tala said with a smile. “Dear child I know so much has been asked of you but the gods and the world have need of you again, both of you,” she said glancing at Maui. “A great beast has escaped from his prison in the heavens and threatens the safety of the entire world.”

Moana’s head was reeling. The gods had need of her again? For another save the world quest? This was absolutely crazy. Then it clicked. This would explain the strange sound and lights she had seen before she fell asleep!

“But what are we to do,” she said shooting her gaze to Maui who was uncharacteristically silent. He held a very serious expression on his face.

“You must come here,” Tala said gesturing around her. “to Lalotai. Here lies a weapon hidden. Thought by Tamatoe to be yet another treasure, this weapon can be used to defeat the evil that has escaped into the world.”

Tala’s voice began to fade and Moana struggled to hold onto the dream, to ask her grandmother for more guidance but she was being pulled back to the waking world. The last things she saw before she awoke were glowing read eyes and bright white fangs.

 

…

 

Moana jerked awake, breathing heavily. What in the world had that dream been about. Was it a dream or had it been a vision. She would have attributed it to an over reactive imagination mixed with seawater but her dreams weren’t usually so detailed or realistic. The feeling in her gut and heart told her all she needed to know. She would travel to Lalotai and investigate to be certain.

Setting her sails for a course back home, Moana mentally began to prepare herself for her next journey. She would need supplies, lots of them. Her last trip to the realm of monsters hadn’t been easy. This time without a less than cooperative Demigod teaching her wayfinding it might be smoother sailing. She shook her head at her own pun and set her mind on making it home.

She sailed without interruption till the sun began to set again. She worked nonstop, making sure she caught ever gust to carry her faster. At this rate she would make it home by dawn. It was at that moment that her stomach decided to protest the all day sailing with no stopping for food. She let out a sigh and decided to concede to her stomach’s grumbling. Letting the sails fall and the canoe slow she sat down and began to search the storage compartment for dinner. Settling on dried fish and coconut she began to eat her meal.

“You know a real wayfinder doesn’t stop for anything, including dinner,” a voice behind her chimed.

A smile lit up her features and she dropped the remainder of her dinner on the deck. “Maui!” she exclaimed as she ran towards him jumping into his outstretched arms for a hug. He pulled her in close holding her tight. When he let her down she immediately slugged him in his overly muscled arm.

“Ow!” he exclaimed rubbing his bicep. “What was that for?”

“For being gone for so long,” she said glaring at him then let it melt into a playful smile as she punched his arm a bit lighter, “I’ve missed you, ya big goof.”

“I’ve missed you to, princess,” pulling her into another hug.

She laughed and struggled against him “Hey! Not a princess remember?” He let her down and they grinned at each other.

“So…” she began, “Why come back now, after all this time?”

His expression turned a bit more serious at this, “I would guess you already knew. If I’m not mistaken your Grandmother said we were _Both_ needed,” he said with a small smile.

Her eyes widened. “So it wasn’t just a dream!” She exclaimed.

“Nope,” Maui said then plopped down into a sitting position, rocking the canoe a bit. “So heading back to Lalotai for another adventure are we?” he said raising an eyebrow.

“Yes but first back to Montinui. I need to give a report to my dad and the council on how the new village is coming along and we need to restock on supplies,” Moana told him as she opened the sails back up. Maui lifted his legs back onto the canoe and began to help her.

Moana had no trouble sailing on her own but couldn’t deny it was nice to have helped. She also had to admit it was fascinating to watch him sail. He worked with such ease and grace, muscles bulging and relaxing with ever pull of the ropes. As she watched his toned back flex improper thoughts began to flood her mind and she blushed shaking her head to clear it. Where and the world had that come from? She had begun to notice men on her island some years ago and wouldn’t deny she had briefly thought of Maui that way but quickly pushed those fantasies out of her head. He was a Demigod and she was a mortal woman, it just wasn’t realistic.

Pushing such thoughts from her mind she set herself back to sailing. They found a good breeze to catch and could relax a bit. Moana made sure they stayed on course, putting her hand up to measure the stars. As she lowered her hand she saw that Maui was staring intently at her. His eyes were a bit darker than normal with some other emotion she couldn’t quite place.

“Mo…” he began quietly, taking a few steps towards her. “Earlier, you said I had been gone a long time, exactly how long?”

She looked at him in surprise. Did he really not know? She supposed time for a Demigod moved differently but she hadn’t realized he might completely loose track of time.

“Five years,” she told him with a cough and saw his eyebrows shoot up.

“Five years,” he murmured looking her up and down, she shifted a bit uncomfortable not sure why he was studying her so hard. “Twenty-three years old… even since eighteen you sure have grown a lot,” he said shaking his head. “I’m sorry.”

He turned back away from her but not before she caught a look of guilt in his eyes. She stepped away from steering for a moment and put a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened but didn’t turn.

“Hey, you really didn’t miss all that much,” she said. “Maui look at me,” she told him placing a hand on his cheek to turn him towards her. He finally turned, his guilt filled eyes meeting hers. “Really all you missed was me and my people sailing to new islands.” He smiled at that. “Oh and a couple failed suitors, but other than that…”

“Wait what?!” he interrupted surprise clear in his face and voice.

She gave a mirth filled laugh. “I plan on settling for the best and they weren’t it,” she said with a wink. He smiled at this, seeming to believe he was forgiven but she could still see the bit of guilt in his eyes. She would tackle that problem later, for now she allowed them to fall back into a comfortable silence sailing together in perfect rhythm.

 


	2. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for the lovely comments and the Kudos. I decided to go ahead and upload another chapter! This one is a bit longer than the other with mainly some fluff and relationship development. The next chapter will begin their journey and go more into the plot. Thank you for reading! Please leave me comments! It keeps me writing :)

Maui’s POV

Maui hung from the top of one of the sails of Moana’s canoe and glanced ahead. He squinted his eyes, attempting to make out any sign of land in the distance. He thought he saw something, a small speck on the horizon. Transforming his eyes into those of his hawk form he zeroed his vision in on the speck. Sure enough it was the island of Montinui. He smiled and gazed back down at Moana.

He paused breathless at the sight of her, steering them towards her home. _Five years_ he thought to himself. So much and yet so little had changed about her. Her face, though still youthful no longer held a trace of baby fat it once had. She had always held herself proudly but now there was more confidence and ease than before. She was absolutely comfortable in her own skin. Speaking of her skin… he gulped. She was a woman now. It was apparent in her curves and the maturation of gorgeous, round, perky… He shook his head violently.

_Easy there buddy_ he mentally chided himself. Demigod or not he was still a man but though he maybe a man this was Moana he was having such thoughts about. He wasn’t even sure if he would feel the same. This was the kid who had years ago who had convinced him to right his wrongs and save the world. He glanced down at her once more. Her hair blew gently back as the wind rushed flippantly through it, giving him a glance of her defined collarbone. No, not a kid anymore he decided. His Moana had grown into a woman, beautiful in and out.

He hopped down from the canoe and she glanced up at him with a warm smile that made his heart flutter. _Alright man get it together, that’s enough of that_ he told himself and returned her smile.

“By my calculations we should reach Montinui before nightfall,” he told her and she nodded.

“As long as we keep catching all the wind we can maybe we can make it a bit sooner,” she said with a grin.

An idea then struck Maui as Moana returned her attention to sailing. He smiled then with a breath in and out summoned the breeze and directed it to their sails. He was pleased when he felt the canoe pick up the pace a bit and snuck a glance towards Moana who seemed blissful unaware of the help he’d just provided. He smiled and decided to keep it that way then furrowed his brow.

Normally he would have bragged and told her smugly he had harnessed the breeze to speed them along then bask in her gratefulness but for some reason he found no desire in him to do so. He instead turned his attention back to sailing and enjoyed the breeze he had called upon. They would make it to Montinui and no time.

 

…

 

Moana’s POV

They were finally passing over the reef. The island had come clearly into sight a hours earlier and Moana was excited to almost be home. She had missed her home these past few months and would be pleased to see her mother and father again. Her mood fell a bit when she realized it wouldn’t be for long. She and Maui would be leaving quite soon of on another save the world mission. She was sure her dad would be just thrilled.

As they made their way into the shallows the sun was only just beginning to set. They had made record time and she had no doubt it was partially due to Maui. She had felt the breeze pick up and remain constant not long after discussing how close they were. She hadn’t commented but her heart had warmed knowing he was helping her get home quickly.

Speaking of the Demigod he had hopped off the side of the canoe and began to help drag it to be moored upon the beach. She quickly began to tie up the sails and heard a happy voice call from up the beach, “Moana!” She turned to see her mother and father trotting down the beach towards her and Maui.

“Mom, Dad!” she exclaimed hopping onto the sand and rushing to meet them in a tight hug.

“How did it go?” Tui questioned excitedly then paused when he saw Maui behind her. “Maui, we are honored by your return,” Tui said with a nod which Maui returned grinning sheepishly.

“It went well Dad,” Moana said drawing his attention back towards her. “The new village is a success and is up and running,” she proclaimed with a proud smile.

“Wonderful news, my little minnow,” he said pulling her into a hongi. She blushed at nickname from years ago.

“It seems you’re in need of a good meal,” her mother proclaimed poking her in the ribs and pinching her arms. “You never eat enough when you’re out their wayfinding.”

“Mom!” Moana protested swatting her hands away with a laugh. “Really I’m fine, plenty of dried fish and coconuts for the journey.”

Her mother pursed her lips, “Regardless we will have a feast tomorrow evening to celebrate your return and success as well as celebrate our honored guest,” Sina proclaimed happily pulling Moana and Maui each into a hongi respectively. Maui visibly blushed and Moana snickered under her breath.

“Well then, I’m sure you two are tired from your long journey,” Tui said with a smile. “If you would like you may retire for the evening while I informed the council of the good news.”

Moana smiled at her father. It was her job to inform the council but he was being gracious enough to do it for her. “Thank you dad,” she said with a smile and then turned to Maui. “I have guest room in my fala that we can set up for you,” she said and he nodded with a grin.

“Yes, the _guest_ room should be perfect,” Sina said sternly looking at Maui who was taken aback. Moana blushed deeply and hurried Maui up the hill towards her hut.

“Sorry about that my mother likes to tease,” she grumbled as Maui followed behind her.

“Whatever you say, little minnow,” Maui said laughing as Moana shot him a glare.

It didn’t take them long to make it to Moana’s fala. An intricate tapestry of greens and gold hung over the doorway. Moana pushed it aside and ushered him in. He stepped in and surveyed the area. It was cozy. The hearth was not lit so it was a bit dark but Moana made quick work of getting a fire going, effectively lighting up the room they were in. She smiled as she saw a hunk of meat already on the spit. Her father must have sent a village to prepare it as soon as he’d seen them enter the reef.

The room was far from bare. Vibrant tapestries and carving hung around the walls. There were sitting mats set by the fire pit and a small table, which looked to be for food preparation. Two doors sat to the left of the main entrance. Maui assumed they led to Moana’s and the guest room. It was a fine fala. He especially admired the tapestries about the walls. Then one in particular caught his eye and he made his way towards it.

“Make yourself at home!” Moana said, “My fala is your fala,” she said smiling and turning towards him. She frowned when he did not acknowledge her but then saw what he was looking at and blushed deeply.

“Did you make this?” Maui asked not taking his eyes off the tapestry. It was gold and red, beautiful tribal patterns woven around a center golden fishhook. His fishhook he realized as he let a finger lightly trace the patterns on the hook, which matched those of the one in his hand. He set his down against the wall below the tapestry and took a step back to admire the accuracy.

“Yes,” she said quietly looking down at her feet. She bit her lip then felt a gentle hand under her chin raising her face. Her eyes met Maui’s and the emotion buried in his deep chocolate irises left her breathless.

“It’s beautiful,” he said grinning and she averted her eyes, blushing. “Just like you,” he murmured quietly, his thumb absently mindedly brushing along her cheek.

Her eyes snapped back to his and her mouth fell open in surprise. Had Maui just called her beautiful?! Her head was reeling and he must have misread her surprise and silence for he cleared his throat and stepped back from her. She felt cold as his warmth left with him. She quickly grabbed his hand before he could turn away and he glanced back at her.

“Thank you,” she said with a genuine smile and instantly saw him perk up and smiled back at her. “You’re not too bad yourself,” she said shyly and he gave her a tooth filled grin that exposed the gap between his front two teeth.

“Of course I am,” he said striking a pose and flexing his biceps. “With this hair and this bod, I’m gorgeous,” he said shooting her a wink.

She laughed and shook her head at his antics. _You sure are_ she thought as she returned her attention back towards the pork cooking on the fire. Her mouth began to water at the delicious smell.

“Better hurry up with that pork,” Maui said, his lips close to her ear. She shivered a bit as his breath tickled her. “I’ve got the appetite of a Demigod and if I’m not fed soon I may just have to find something or _someone_ else to eat.” He then stood and walked over to one of the sitting matts and plopped himself down, grinning like a loon at the look on Moana’s face.

As she struggled to realign her thoughts so they made sense she heard him chuckling from across the room. She shot him a half-hearted glare then returned her gaze to the spit in front of her. The meat had been cooked from lunch today she could tell so really just needed a general reheating. It was close to done and suddenly an idea popped in her head. A mischievous smirk slid into place as she cut a small piece from the spit.

“Well I guess it would be rude to keep a Demigod waiting on his dinner wouldn’t it,” she said and then slowly, meticulously slid the piece of pork into her mouth. Making sure to take her time and gently wrap her lips around it before beginning to chew. “Mhhhmmmm” she said tilting her head back a bit and exposing her neck before swallowing. She glanced at Maui and had to hold back a laugh at the expression on his face. That had gotten to him. His eyes were dark and his breathing was a bit more labored than before.

“Well I think its done,” she said as she cut another small slice and began to walk over to him, being sure to put a little extra swing into her hips. His eyes followed her hips briefly before looking back to her face as she leaned down to offer him the slice. She smiled as his eyes briefly bounced to the exposed tops of her breast from her wrap. She raised an eyebrow and he opened his mouth to take the pork from her fingers. She gave it to him and let her fingers linger briefly on his bottom lip.

She straightened back up while he chewed then absent mildly licked the grease from her fingers. She paused when she saw a dark look shoot through Maui’s eyes, his tongue darted out to lick his lips. She quickly made her way back over to the spit. She had meant to mess with Maui but felt a heat spreading through her body settling at her core.

“Well,” she said clearing her throat. “Would you agree it’s ready?”

“I would say so,” he rumbled, his voice low. She resisted the slight shiver that threatened to travel down her spine. She too late realized she might be playing a dangerous game.

She cut a large portion of meat onto a wooden plate for Maui showing it to him to be certain it was enough. He simply nodded and she handed it to him before returning to make her own plate. They ate in a tense silence.

When they were both done Moana grabbed hers and Maui’s plates and set them on the table. Before turning back to him. “Would you like to see your room?” He nodded and she led the way through one of the doors on the left side of the house.

“It’s not much,” she said as Maui stepped into the small room, complete with a bed and sitting mat. “But it should do for tonight and tomorrow evening.” Maui glanced at the bed and Moana nervously shuffled her feet.

“It’s perfect princess,” he said turning to her and smiling. She gestured for him to follow her, showing him her room, it was more decorated with a larger bed than the guest room.

“This is my room so if you need me just knock,” she said smiling. He nodded at her. “I’m going to salt the rest of the pork before heading to bed,” she said making her way back to the fire pit.

“Please allow me,” he said and gently stopped her hand. She stepped back and sat down on a mat, allowing him to continue.

She watched him as he worked and wondered about what she had started earlier. Well to be fair he had started it but she had sure continued it. She thought about what it meant if he too continued this and thought about if that’s what she wanted. She admired and cherished Maui. They had made an unbreakable friendship on their quest to Te Fiti. She was a woman now but did that mean she wanted it to develop into more? As she watched him work and thought about it a warm feeling spread between her legs and in her heart. She did want more but was unsure if he would or if he just enjoyed the game.

She turned her attention to the fire and became lost in thought. She didn’t realize when Maui was done until he laid down on a matt beside her and rested his head in her lap. She looked down at him with surprise. His fingers began to play with the bottom edge of her skirt.

“Tell me, your favorite story of legend,” he said and her eyebrows rose in surprise. She decided to oblige him, recounting to him a story he was all to familiar with, The story of the theft of Te Fiti’s heart.

As she spoke she began to gently run her fingers through his hair. Admiring how silky it was, she would never boost his ego by telling him so though. When her story ended he sat up and looked at her. She was taken aback by how close he was and for the first time in a long time realized how small she was in comparison to him.

“Is that really your favorite?” he asked his eyes searching hers.

“It is,” she said. “That story is what started my story, what led me to you and to the ocean.”

He was quiet for a moment then gently took her hand and placed it over his tattoo of her on his chest. “It was my greatest failure, almost killed the world, but I wouldn’t change it,” he said.

“Why,” she asked quietly

“Because it led me to you,” he said gently then leaned in towards her.

Her heart began to flutter rapidly and she found herself leaning into him as well. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that made her melt. She shifted closer to him and his big hands moved to her hips. After only a moment her picked her up and placed her on his lap. Her hands moved to his chest, she was now straddling him and their kiss began to deepen.

She felt his tongue glide against her bottom lip and eagerly opened her mouth to allow him entrance. She had kissed many boys in her village but none were as skilled as Maui. Their tongues battled fiercely and his hands moved over her body, exploring each and every curve. He made his way up to her breasts, kneading them gently, causing her to gasp into his mouth. Her hips ground down against his and he let out a growl and moved his mouth to her neck, biting and sucking causing her to moan loudly.

She pushed his shoulders back to the ground and kissed him fiercely before moving to leave her own marks on his neck and chest. She licked one of his nipples sending a shudder through him before kissing her way down his stomach. She stopped at the hem of his leaf skirt; nibbling gently she glanced up into his dark heated eyes. She smiled before making her way back up to his mouth. He flipped them smoothly over so Moana was on her back and ground his hips against her, eliciting a breathy moan.

She felt something large and hard pressed against her center and snapped back to reality. She wanted this, more than she had wanted anything in awhile but she wanted to savor it. She put a hand on Maui’s chest pushing gently causing him to pause. They were both breathing heavy, covered in marks the other had given.

“We.. we have.. to.. to stop,” she said breathlessly and to both her and Maui’s disappointment.

“Hmm, I don’t know if I agree with that,” Maui murmured as he leaned in and kissed her neck again before pulling back and helping her to her feet. “But perhaps we should for tonight,” he said with a grin and she nodded weakly. Her resolve was thin so she took a step back from him blushing deeply. His grin widened seeing how shy she was about his effect on her. He on the other hand stood there proud of the effect she had and making no move to hide it she noticed, eyes glancing back to the visibly large bulge under his leaves. She gulped a bit and shook her head.

“Tomorrow we’ll gather supplies for the trip during the day and attend the feast tomorrow evening. We can set sail the next day,” she said meeting his still lust filled gaze. He gave her a nod of agreement. “Goodnight Maui,” she said with a small smile as she headed for her room.

“Goodnight Moana,” he replied, blowing her a kiss and a wink, causing her to laugh, before retreating to his bed. In a few short days they would be alone on the ocean, sailing to Lalotai. A lot could happen alone in those open waters and Maui would not let the opportunity go to waste.


	3. Home

 

            Moana awoke with a yawn. She stretched, arching her back, hearing a satisfying pop. It had been a bit since she had slept that well. She loved to ocean but the canoes didn’t allow for very comfortable beds. She hopped out of bed and made her way to the common area. As soon as she stepped through her room’s doorway she was hit by a delicious smell. Her mouth began to water and she followed her nose to the table where a plate of eggs and pork sat.

            “Morning princess!” Maui said loudly, startling Moana as he burst into the fale, carrying a few handfuls of coconuts. “Up just in time for breakfast. About time to,” he said with a grin. “That snoring was starting to rattle my head.”

            “I do not snore!” Moana said turning bright red.

            “Oh? And how would you know?” Maui was grinning like a mad man.

            Moana opened her mouth and shut it quickly realizing she didn’t have an answer to that. No one else had told her she snored, but she supposed that no one had said she didn’t either.

            “Thought so.” Maui said smiling before handing her a plate.

            “This is amazing!” She exclaimed after taking a tentative bite. Maui beamed.

            Maui took a coconut and with a twist of his hand cleanly broke a portion of the top off. Moana stared in amazement at him as he handed her the coconut, not a drop of the milk spilt. She had forgotten how powerful he was. Those hands, which had been so gentle last night, were capable of snapping bones. She blushed as images of last night flooded her mind for a brief moment. She drank some of the sweet milk and quickly finished her meal.

            “Well we should get started,” she said standing and taking Maui’s empty plate. “We had a lot of provisions to pack. I’m not sure how long this journey will take so we should probably over prepare.”

            She turned to walk out of the hut and paused when Maui hadn’t even moved an inch. He still sat, legs crossed on a mat, casually sipping from his coconut. “Maui,” she said in exasperation, stomping back over to him and glaring. “We need to pack.”

            “Already done,” he said, lazily meeting her gaze. Her jaw dropped.

            “Wh.. What? How?” she spluttered

            “Well I woke up a bit early and after listening to you snoring for a bit,” her eyes narrowed at him, “I decided I was bored and might as well do something productive. Since what I really wanted to do was out of the question,” he said suggestively causing her to blush, “I had to resort to something else. So I asked your father where supplies they could spare might be, he brought much more than I expected so I only took what we needed.”

            At first she was speechless then finally managed, “Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome,” he said with a wink to switch she just shook her head.

            “Well then how shall we spend the day before the feast?” she questioned raising an eyebrow.

            “Maybe a tour?” Maui said and Moana nodded with a smile.

 

…

 

They spent a few hours wandering the village and landmarks of the island. Maui met more than a few of his adoring fans, at points overwhelmed. Moana would come to his rescue when she could and make an excuse to lead him away. It hadn’t taken long for them to acquire a following of village children and Moana had learned something new about Maui. He was excellent with kids. She had watched fondly as he told them a heroic tale, Mini Maui performing excellently along his skin. He even shape shifted once or twice for them.

Having finished their tour Moana decided she had one more thing she wanted to show him. She grabbed his hand and excitedly began to pull him to a narrow path down from the village.

“Where are you taking me now?” Maui questioned her.

“You’ll see!” she said giving him a dazzling smile.

 

Maui POV

  
            It had been a long day full of curious villagers but Maui, though overwhelmed at times, had enjoyed every minute of it. He had chuckled at how Maui Hero to All was saved by a little almost village Chieftain from a crowd of adoring fans. He had particularly enjoyed telling tales to the children and how Moana had looked at him as he did. He had been surprised when she had snatched his large hand in her small one and began to drag him down a small secluded path.

“Where are you taking me now?” Maui questioned her.

“You’ll see!” she said giving him a dazzling smile and his heart gave a small flutter.

As they continued on the path Maui began to hear the sound of rushing water. They rounded a bend in the path and came face to face with a gorgeous lagoon. A large cascading waterfall fell into it, the source of the noise.

“This!” she proclaimed, “Is one of my favorite places on the island.”

Maui admired the beauty of the lagoon and powerful waterfall a moment before turning back to Moana who was slipping out of her skirt. He felt heat rise to his face gradually with each inch of exposed skin. He gulped as she turned towards him, flashing a coy smile that told him she knew exactly how she was affecting him.

“You coming?” She said to which he smiled.

Without a second thought he began sprinting towards her, scooping her up in to his arms before jumping with a might “CHE-HOU!” splashing down in a magnificent cannonball. When they surfaced he gave Moana a bright grin. She let out a loud laugh bright and full of joy. He promised himself to try to elicit that laugh whenever he could. It was beautiful.

“Thanks for the warning you big oaf!” She laughed and splashed him.

He splashed her back and she returned the splash. Eventually it was an all out war. Moana’s splashes weren’t nearly as powerful but she would dive quickly into the water and swim around him before he saw where she was going then burst to the surface and splash him again.

The water wasn’t terribly deep and though she had to tread Maui could stand. Suddenly she dove down and kicked up a large bit of sand. He had no idea where she had gone. He searched the murky water for her to no avail. Then suddenly there was a great splash behind him and something hit his back. He glanced over his shoulder to see Moana hanging from his back, blinking at him. “Ugh…” she said.

“So what’s your plan now?” he said devilishly grinning at her.

She paused for a moment before making a quick move to jump away from him. He snatched her before she could get far and brought around to hold her in a vice like grip, against his chest. “Gotcha,” he said triumphantly.

“Maui!” she squealed with a giggle and began to struggle to escape his grip. All of her movements made him realize just how close she was and he felt himself reacting to it. He wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer if she didn’t stop squirming. She suddenly stopped and blushed apparently noticing what she was doing to him. Then suddenly she grinned and began to move her hips in a controlled even manner causing him to groan.

“Mo,” he breathed placing his forehead to hers. “If you don’t stop, I won’t be able to _stop_.”

She responded by closing the small distance between their lips and giving him a searing kiss. His arms loosened around her and hers snaked up to wrap around his neck.

“Hmm, I’m tempted not to stop,” she breathed, bringing her lips to his ear causing a shiver to roll down his spine. “But I think I’ll wait a bit longer.” She then slipped down into the water from his now relaxed hold on her and scurried away, smiling evilly.

He was left standing there dumbfounded. He was hot and bothered and trying to calm his racing mind. He finally laughed, “Whatever you say princess,” he said with a wink.

“As fun as swimming in the lagoon is that’s not why I brought you here,” she said and began to swim towards the waterfall. Maui followed her as she dove down under the roaring water. They surfaced into a cave. The sun from behind the fall lit the area slightly but it was still dark, that is until Moana lit a torch hanging on the wall. Taking it down she stepped forward, lighting torches as she went, illuminating the cave. Maui whistled at what he saw. Huge boats lined the beach of the cave. Their sails covered in colorful and intricate designs.

“This is where I rediscovered my people’s heritage,” she said running her hand along a large canoe lovingly. “This is where I found the canoe I took to find you.”

He looked at her in surprise then smiled. “This is amazing Moana.”

She grinned at him sheepishly and they stood in silence for sometime just admiring the different boats throughout the cave.

“Well,” she said glancing towards the dimming light outside the cave. “We should probably get back for the feast. I need to meet with my father before hand so I can tell him about our adventure.” she said looking very nervous.

“You’ll do great,” Maui told her with a smile, placing a large hand on her shoulder. She gave him a warm smiled and they made their way back out of the cave and towards the village.

As they entered the main trail Maui could see the villagers bustling around preparing the final portions of the feast. He and Moana received some friendly waves and smiles as she led the way towards the great hall. Suddenly a small child no older than four ran up and attached himself to Moana’s leg. “Mo-Mo,” he said gleefully as she swept him up in her arms pulling him into a hongi.

“Hello Hemi,” she said tenderly, “How are you tonight brother?”

Maui’s chin nearly hit the ground as he mouth fell open in astonishment. Brother?! Was she being serious or was it simply a term of endearment and familiarity? He mind was reeling, as she had never before mentioned a brother.

 

Moana POV

 

Moana held back a chuckled as she noticed Maui’s astonishment. He had been gone five years and shortly after the last time she had seen him her mother was with child. A blessing from the gods the midwives had proclaimed. It was unusual for a woman as aged as Sina to become with child no less have a successful pregnancy without complications. They had named him Hemi, meaning gift from god. Speaking of the little devil he was tugging at Moana’s hair vying for her attention.

“I did a poop today,” he said beaming at her proudly causing her to laugh.

“All by yourself?” she questioned him and he nodded enthusiastically. “Now where is Inoke, I’m sure she’s worried sick about you.” As if on cue a short middle-aged woman come bounding up to them followed by her son Kana.

“Hemi! There you are, I’m sorry Moana,” the woman apologized breathlessly as Moana handed her brother over.

“No need to apologize Inoke. I know he can be a handful.” She said with a smile.

“Almost as bad as you were I’d imagine,” Inoke said with a smile as Kana laughed. Inoke scurried away and Moana turned her attention to Kana.

“He sure gives her a hard time huh?” Moana said with a smile

“That he does, she came running to me desperate for me to help her find him,” Kana said with a laugh. “But I think she gives him to much credit,” he said causing Moana to raise her eyebrow questioningly. “He no where near as bad as you if the stories are true.”

“Hey!” Moana said with a laugh and lightly punched his arm. Kana feigned pain before grinning at her brightly, causing Maui to glare a bit at their familiarity. Moana laughed at bit at Maui’s not so hidden jealousy before asking Kana if he knew where her father was.

“Last I heard he was in the great hall,” he said. Moana glanced up towards the large building and gulped. “Oh I know that look,” Kana said with a laugh.

“What look?” Moana questioned.

“You’re about to tell him about some plan for a voyage,” Kana said with a smirk.

“Ugh, is it that obvious,” Moana replied to witch Kana just nodded before he looked over at Maui and his eyes grew large as he took in how large the Demigod was. “Oh! Kana this is Maui, Maui this is my friend Kana.”

“Nice to meet you,” Maui rumbled in a voice that suggested anything but.

Kana nervously bowed his head in respect, “And you as well,” he said blushing slightly. “Well I better go and continue to prepare for the feast, see you later Moana.” He then dashed off down the path, Maui’s eyes followed him until he was out of sight causing Moana to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Maui asked her confused.

“It’s just funny to see you jealous of a fa’afafine,” she said with a smirk.

Maui’s cheeks began to turn red as he stumbled for an explanation, “Hey just because he’s fa’afafine doesn’t mean he can’t be interested in women as well.”

“Well no but I can assure you he isn’t.” Moana said with a laugh, “You didn’t deny the jealousy though.” Before Maui could protest Moana quickly began to walk back up that path to the great hall. “I’ll meet you at my fale after I’ve finished talking with my father,” she called back at him, enjoying his stunned expression before sobering as she walked into the hall to speak to her father.

 

…

 

Stood at the entrance of her fale, exhausted. The conversation with her father had gone better than expected but that wasn’t saying much. After much argument and her pleading with him that the gods had requested this of her she had finally gotten him to grudgingly agree. It had taken throwing in his face had Tala had been right about a mission from the gods before. She had hated resorting to that but there had been no other option.

She walked into the fale and stopped short at what she saw. Maui was laying on his belly elbows on a mat propping his head up as he had what appeared to be a staring contest with a chicken. Moana stood dumbstruck for a moment.

“Uh.. Maui, what are you doing?” she asked as she walked over and knelt beside him.

“It followed me up here,” he said quietly and she furrowed her brows. “It walked into the side of the building for fifteen minutes until I brought it in here. It looks like drumstick and acts like drumstick but drumstick must be long gone by now.”

By this point Moana had placed a hand over her mouth to hold back her snicker as Maui continued to stare at the bird. “Maui, its not Hei-Hei but it is related to him.”

“That chicken had enough brains to procreate!?” Maui said finally looking up at her.

“Yes,” Moana said chuckling as she picked the chicken up and set him down outside the fale before shooing him towards the village.

            “Man, who would have thought drumstick had it in him,” Maui said with a grin.

“Oh he definitely did,” Moana said scrunching up her nose. “We have a large flock of… well less than intelligent chickens wondering the village,” she said shaking her head to which Maui chuckled.

“So how did that talk go?” Maui asked eyeing her

She deflated a bit and sighed. “Better than I hoped but not great,” she said shaking her head. “We have his blessing. I would be easier if I had just accepted the Chief role, then I wouldn’t need his blessing.”

“Why didn’t you?” Maui asked in surprise as he had still assumed she was the future chief.

“My heart is with the ocean,” Moana said with a half-hearted smile. “With my baby brother born and able to assume that role when he is grown, I had the opportunity to decline the offer without the fear of no one to take care of my people.”

Maui nodded in understanding. “Wayfinder suits you better than chief,” he said with a smile, which she returned.

“Well you better get headed to the village for the feast,” she told him. “I have to get dressed.

“Would you mind if I waited for you?” Maui said and she caught the bit of anxiety in his voice at the idea of facing the villagers alone.

“Not at all,” she said. “I’ll just be a moment.”

It didn’t take long for Moana to get ready. She didn’t like taking hours to prepare herself like many of the village women. She walked back into the main room pleased with Maui’s astonished and awed look.

“Come on big guy, best we aren’t late as you’re the guest of honor,” she said and they made their way to wear the feast was held.

The village had gone all out. Bright lanterns hung about and there were piles of food, no one would go hungry tonight. Moana laughed as Maui, to both her parents’ astonishment, ate enough for four men. She smiled as Sina and Maui shared accounts of his adventures, Maui gently correcting things that had changed throughout the years and were not true. She watched his intrigue as the dancers preformed in his honor.

Finally it was her turn to dance. She made her way to the center of the dance floor and let the music wash over her before beginning her dance. It was one she had performed many times in the privacy of her own home but never before the village or anyone else. She had choreographed this dance specially as she had thought of Maui and their adventures together, of their friendship. As she finally ended the dance, breathing heavily and body coated in a fine sheet of sweat, she raised her gaze to meet Maui’s. His eyes were dark and full of want. It sent a shiver down her spine and an ache to her core.

She was shaken out of her reverie as the crowd burst into applause. She smiled at her people before looking back towards Maui to find he was no longer there. She frowned and made her way back to her place. She chatted idly with her parents for a few minutes longer before excusing herself, saying she needed a goodnights rest before she and Maui sailed out in the morning.

She pushed through the tapestry of her fale, getting only a few steps into the dark room before strong hand grabbed her and pushed her up against a wall. She only had a moment to realize it was Maui before his lips were on hers. When he pulled away she was breathless. He immediately moved his lips to her neck, biting and sucking, causing her to softly moan.

“That dance…” he murmured against the hollow of her throat as she ran her nails down his back.

“It was for you,” she answered, even thought it hadn’t really been a question.

He let out a growl before returning to her mouth, kissing her roughly. She responded in kind, mouth opening, begging his entrance. He obliged, tongue slipping into her mouth and battling against hers. His large hands roamed her body until they came to her bottom. He lifted her up then and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He was kissing her neck again, drawing breathless moans from her. Suddenly he ground his hips up to her and she let out a sharp gasp, feeling the hard length of his manhood pressed against her core. She rolled her hips against his and he let out a shuddery breath as he moved his mouth towards the top of her breasts.

He quickly did away with her wrap, exposing her perky breasts to him. He made a noise of appreciation before latching on a dark nipple, sucking and licking. She arched herself towards him gasping at the sensation.

“Maui.. Maui I need..” she said in between panting breathes.

“I know what you need,” Maui rumbled before turning to carry her towards her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Next chapter after this will begin their real Journey! I will most likely get a bit into the smut of the encounter at the end of this chapter in the next so stay tuned :)
> 
> Fa’afafine is a third gender in Samoan culture. It is a bit like a transgender male but no quite. Fa’afafine men have sexual relations almost exclusively with other men, sometimes women, and never another fa’afafine. It's quite an interesting part of the Samoan culture.


	4. By Torch Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chapter! It's a bit shorter than I usually like but thought I'd go ahead and upload

At first Moana had expected Maui to just deposit her on the bed and continue what they had started in the other room. Instead he set her gentle down at the end of her bed before walking back out. She sat breathing heavily, dumbfounded, aching with want. It wasn’t until he came back into her room with a torch that she understood. He hung it on the wall before turning his eyes back to her, meeting her gaze.

“I want to see you,” he said, his eyes making their way back to her exposed chest. He growled lowly, staring at her hungrily.

She had never been so aroused just by the way a man looked at her. Sure there had been village boys who she’d experimented with but none had looked at her quite like Maui was now. He looked like a predator ready to devour her and she was going to let him.

He began to move back towards her, slowly, deliberately, until he was kneeling in front of her at the end of the bed. He was so large, she mused. Even kneeling in front of her they were at the same eye level. She reached out and cupped his cheek, coaxing him in for a kiss. His lips met hers and their tongues battled for dominance. His hands roamed her body, stopping to knead her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and arched into his touch. His hands continued to move down her body, down her hips to her thighs.

He put a gentle pressure, coaxing her to open herself to him. She did so willingly. His hand travelled along her inner thigh, stopping just before the heat between her legs. She whimpered as moved his hand back away from her core. He smiled into their kiss, moving his mouth to her throat.

“Mhmm, where do you want me to touch you?” he murmured against her skin, tickling. “Did you like it when I touched you here?” he asked, hand moving back up her thigh, a thick finger gently brushing against the thin bit of cloth between him and her sex.

“Yes,” she moaned breathlessly, her hips involuntarily bucking towards his hand. He stilled her with the hand not between her legs.

“Then tell me what you want?” he said, kissing down her throat to her breasts, gently biting at a hardened nipple.

She decided to do one better and show him. “Please, touch me here,” she said as she guided his hand so he his palm covered her sex. She gasped at bit, relishing in the friction his hand provided.

“Then we’ll have to do away with that skirt,” he growled before wrapping a large arm around her waist and lifting her. With his free hand he untied the knot holding her skirt up, letting it float to her bedroom floor. He was then sitting back between her thighs, spreading them wide to accommodate his large frame, opening her to him fully.

He ran a finger up her thigh slowly. She was panting, ready for him to reach his destination. When he finally did she threw her head back and gasped. His finger slid gentle against the slick folds of her entrance.

“So wet for me already,” he breathed lowly before slipping a single finger inside. Moana moaned as he slowly pumped the digit in and out for a moment, testing the waters, before slipping in a second. She gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders for support when he curved his fingers, hitting that spot deep in her that made her shake.

“Maui,” she moaned “Oh Gods don’t stop, right there.”

She moaned again and this time Maui stopped it short with a searing kiss, continuing his ministrations. His thumb circled her clit as he fucked her with his fingers. She was a so close when suddenly he stopped. She whined in protest before he picked her up and moved her farther up the bed. She met his lust filled gaze, eyes burning with need.

“The first time I make you cum will be with me inside of you,” he rumbled causing her breath to catch in her throat.

She moved her hands to his chest then, kissing him as she let them travel down his abs to the line of his leaf skirt. She played with the hem for a moment before slipping her hand in, cupping him through his loincloth. He groaned, resting his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. He was rock solid, and huge as to be expected with a man, no less Demigod, of his size.

She began to move his skirt and loincloth down his hips and he did a small shimmying movement to help her. His hard cock popped free and she marveled at the sight mouth slightly dry. She felt a small bit of nervousness at the size. Maui gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head to so she was looking in his eyes.

“We’ll go slow,” he said gently, his sweetness gave her all the confidence she needed.

“No,” she said taking him in her hand and giving him a slow pump. “I want you, all of you, no holding back.”

The look in his eyes was hunger as he took her mouth in a rough kiss. He positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance, holding her gaze as he began to slowly push in. Her eyes fluttered in pleasure with every inch he moved in. She saw the moment he realized he was not her first. He paused only momentarily before pushing the rest of the way, never changing pace, buried to the hilt. She relished in the feeling of being so full.

Maui leaned down his lips against her ear as he began to rock his hips, eliciting a moan from her. “No mortal man will ever compare to me,” he growled in her ear as he began moving with earnest.

Each rock of his hips sent her higher. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him deeper, moaning loudly as he hit the sweet spot inside of her. He groaned into her neck and began to thrust harder.

“So beautiful, so tight for me,” he rumbled as she moaned and gasped with each thrust, her hips rising to meet his.

She felt the pressure build and build, like a dam ready to burst. “Maui! Don’t stop!” she nearly screamed as she felt the pressure about to break. It wasn’t long before she came toppling over the edge moaning and screaming. Maui was only a second or two behind her, letting out a shout as he spilled himself inside of her.

They lay there for a minute panting heavily, Maui propping himself up on his forearms to keep his weight off of her before he rolled to the side. He draped a heavy arm over her waist and pulled her flush against him, nose in her hair breathing in her scent. No words were necessary as they enjoyed the feel and closeness of one another before drifting to sleep.

 

…

 

Moana awoke to a heavy weight on her waist and warmth at her back. As she began to wake and remember the events of the night before a smile graced her lips. Who would have thought, her and Maui.

For years after restoring the heart she had only thought of him as a friend but then slowly she had begun to realize she had deeper feelings. She had never planned to act on them. She had pushed those feelings down and tried to be who her people needed her to be, tried to married a man from a neighboring island. It had seemed to be going well, she had even begun to develop feelings for the young man. That was until she had discovered that she wasn’t the only woman he was sleeping with. In fact half the girls on the island seemed to be having late night trysts with her husband to be. Needless to say his nose would never look the same after she had found out.

She glanced over at the Demigod behind her and laughed quietly when she heard him snoring lightly. And he had accused her of snoring. She took a moment to really study him. It was hard when he was awake because he never seemed to sit still. She took in his full lips, slightly parted in sleep. She let her eyes travel down his neck to the start of his tattoo’s and down to where the tattoo of her sat above his heart. She smiled fondly before a movement caught her eye. Mini Maui was giving her a sly smile. Her cheeks burned red not just from the thought of him telling Maui she watched him sleep but also the thought that Mini Maui had seen what happened last night.

“You, uh, didn’t happen to be present last night?” Moana coughed and Mini Maui smiled at her before trudging to Maui’s armpit, as if to say he’d stayed there and minded his business. Moana laughed and whispered a thank you.

“Are you talking to my chest?” Maui murmured and her eyes snapped up to his face. His eyes were still closed and he hadn’t moved.

“Uh, no?” she said

He opened one eye and looked at her. “Was that a question?” he asked with a rumbling laugh.

“I mean… No!” she said more firmly causing him to smile.

Maui yawned and stretched before sitting up, taking the majority of the blankets with him. “Maui!” she said in protest, sitting fully exposed now. He eyed her with a wide smile.

“Now this is a sight I could get use to waking up to. Much better than that Island you found me on” he said causing her to blush as she snatched the cover back over her and off him. She gaped though as she exposed his large, very hard, morning wood.

“Ummm,” she said, at a loss for words and he grinned.

“Don’t worry Curly. We’ll figure out round two later. More important things to think of like a save to world quest,” he said as he picked up his skirt from the floor and put it back on. “Even if it is tempting.”

She shook her head and grinned. He was incorrigible. “Yeah we should get sailing before my dad changes his mind. He just might if he found out about last night.”

She saw Maui gulp and shift nervously, looking over his shoulder as if he expected Tui to come barging in, a mod of villagers with torches at his heels. She laughed. The great Demigod Maui scared of an angry father.

She stood still wrapped in the blanket and then with a smile decided to let it drop as she strutted naked over to where she kept her clothes. She heard Maui make an appreciative noise and smiled as she pulled on a skirt followed by a wrap.

“Alright!” she said turning to look at Maui. “The canoes already packed?” she asked and he nodded. “Then lets get going!”

They made a quick stop at her parents to say their farewells. Her mother’s eyes were full of tears as she said goodbye before turning to Maui and asking him to keep her safe. Maui gave a respectful nod knowing full well Moana needed little help. After what seemed like forever they finally made it to the beach and the canoe.

It was unspoken that she would steer first. They sailed past the reef with ease and began their voyage to Lalotai. What they would find there only the Gods knew but the would face it together.


	5. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Getting into some of the meat of the plot here. Hope ya'll enjoy. Reviews are my favorite thing in the world!

Maui POV

            Maui had taken over steering while Moana took a much needed nap. It had only been a good few days since they had left Montinui and in that time Moana had sailed tirelessly. When it had neared two full days since she’d slept Maui had put his foot down. He was immortal. He slept for the joy of it and not because he needed to for the most part. She on the other hand, being mortal, needed sleep to remain strong and healthy. She had tried to disagree but yawned in the middle of her protest stopping all argument. She now slept peacefully on a small mat on the canoe.

He studied her sleeping form with a fondness he was unfamiliar with. He had been friends with many mortals in his thousands of years, slept with many too, but none where quite like Moana. None had been as adventurous and fearless. None had so seamlessly inserted themselves into his life. He had left for five years specifically for that reason. His fondness of the little slip of a girl terrified him. He didn’t want to get to attached. He didn’t want to watch her grow old and die.

He shook his head, clearing those dark thoughts and focused on sailing. The canoe popped over a particularly bumpy wave, causing the sleeping Moana to make a sound of protest. She didn’t wake though. Maui smiled again as thoughts of the night before they set sail entered his mind. It had been extraordinary. He’d been with a few women since they had returned Te Fiti’s heart, more than a few to be honest. A thousand years of forced celibacy kinda made a guy horny. That being said none had been quite like Moana, it seemed to be a common theme now. If he was being honest with himself he absolutely knew the difference, why it was better, but he was not ready to admit that to himself yet.

He glanced at the stars, noting they would make it to Lalotai sometime within the next few hours. Normally the journey would take a week at the bare minimum but with the help of him harnessing the breeze and he suspected a bit from the ocean, they would be there much sooner than expected. He thought back to their last expedition into the realm of monsters and decided to make an effort to keep her safer than last time. Though he was still a selfish demigod he had developed a definite liking for the girl and didn’t want to see her dead.

He continued to sail as Moana slept. He kept himself entertained by thinking of past adventures and the praise it had won him from the humans. He thought of the monsters he had fought before and since restoring the heart. They were wimps now and he was hoping the beast on this quest would a worthy adversary.

As they sailed closer to Lalotai he noticed it began to get unusually cold. The sun had set and they were maybe a an hour from the realm and it had grown colder than he ever remember it being so far south. It didn’t bug him much but Moana began to shiver from where she slept. He paused to pull a blanket from the storage compartment. As he placed it over her she stirred a bit then with a yawn sat up and stretched.

“Ma..maui,” She stuttered, shivering and wrapping the blanket around herself tightly. “Why is it so cold?”

He frowned as he heard her teeth chattering. “I’m not sure Curly,” he said as he motioned for her to come closer to where he was steering, “But I’m sure we’ll find out.” She walked over to him still wrapped in the blanket and he pulled her in close against his side, arm around her. He hoped some of his body heat would help warm her up faster.

“We’re almost there,” he assured her to which she nodded.

They sailed the rest of the way in silence. He felt a wave of relief when she stopped shivering and relaxed against him. Once they pulled up to the small beach at the bottom of the great rock spire the temperature had seemed to drop even further. This was definitely unusual and Maui was beginning to have his theories about this beast.

He took the liberty of mooring the boat himself, telling Moana to stay where she was and keep as warm as she could. Suddenly little white flecks began to fall all around them. He raised his eyes to the sky in surprise and apprehension. Whatever this beast was it was either powerful enough to create such a drastic change in the weather or had attracted a being that was. Both prospects were equally terrifying.

“What is this?” Moana questioned, hoping off the boat. She stuck a hand out to let one of the white flakes land on her hand. She watched with a bewildered expression as it melted into water.

“It’s snow,” Maui said as he began to grab supplies for starting a fire and setting up camp from the canoe. He was a Demigod of the wind in sea. He had been able to travel throughout his thousand years and in his travels he had been to other lands far from these islands. He’d met Gods and deities of other lands as well. He had always returned to south, to his people.

“What in the gods name is Snow?!” Moana exclaimed eyes flitting around nervously as the white began to stick to the canoe and ground.

“If from north, farther north than you’ve ever been,” He said, hopping back onto the beach with his arms full of supplies. “We’ll climb tomorrow. We should take shelter tonight.”

Moana nodded and followed him as he led the way to a small cave. He got to quick work starting a fire. The cave was just as chilly as outside but with a fire he was coaxing to life it should warm up fast. Moana plopped down by the small flames and began to warm her hands. He decided to go and grab as much driftwood as he could carry before the snow made it too wet to burn.

When he got back into the cave Moana was walking around the cave, blanket still clutched around her, gazing at the artwork on the wall. Maui felt a bit of nervousness hitting his stomach. Hoping that she liked them. He shook his head at such a ridiculous thought.

“Pretty amazing, aren’t they,” he said grinning at her and throwing some more wood into the fire. It was starting to warm the cave finally.

“Did you draw all of these?” she said running a hand over a picture of him battling some large bat like monster.

“Yeah, there were a few times I bit off a bit more than I could chew and holed up in this cave while I recovered,” he admitted reluctantly, rubbing the back of his neck. Then froze when she came across a depiction of her tricking Tamatoe and helping him as they made their escape.

“When did you draw this one?” she questioned turning towards him. She must have seen how anxious he was and hastily added, “It’s amazing.”

He coughed before responding, “While I was away those five years,” he admitted bitterly sitting down at the fire and turning his back.

He had left those years because he had been terrified of how he felt and he was ashamed of his cowardice, for running. It was unlike him to feel shame. It was unlike him to feel so many of the emotions being around Moana caused. He was confused by them, angered by them, but as she placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture all these negative emotions drifted away. It was worth it he decided as he turned to look into her honey brown eyes.

“Maui, its okay. I understand that you needed to go,” she said.

He shrugged off hand and said bitterly, “No you don’t, if you truly knew why I left…” He stood and walked to the cave entrance, staring out into the white flurry outside.

“Maui,” she implored him. He turned to gaze at her, her eyes where sad and questioning. He let out a sigh.

“I’m… frightened Moana,” he said walking until he stood in front of her. He tentatively reached a hand out towards he face. She immediately rested her cheek in his palm. He swallowed hard.

“I’m frighten of what this makes me feel,” he said softly, grazing his thumb across her cheek to indicate what he meant. He then dropped his hand and turned his back to her. “I was cowardly, I ran from it. The great Maui, able to face monsters without fear yet runs from his feelings for a mortal,” he said bitterly, angry with himself.

She was unnervingly quiet. He began to regret saying anything when suddenly her arms wrapped around his middle. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, relaxing into her embrace. He turned to face her, meeting her warm smile with one of his own.

“I still understand,” she said surprising him. “And if, once we’re done with this mission, you need to go ag…” He cut her off with a searing kiss.

“I’m not going anywhere ever again chosen one,” he said grinning and causing her to laugh. He leaned in for another kiss.

This kiss began to grow in intensity and he felt his cock stir at the thought of having her again. The small moans she made as he lavished her neck in kisses didn’t help to settle his growing want. He gently laid her down on the cave floor and continued to kiss her, grinding his hips and growing erection against her core.

“Maui,” she moaned causing him to growl and quickly dispose of her wrap, exposing her breast to him. He licked and sucked on her dark nipples causing her to mewl and moan. He felt himself growing harder, unbearably so.

Her hands snaked down his chest to his lavalava. As her hands disappeared under the leaves to grip him he shuddered in pleasure. She was so beautiful and she was his. It annoyed him that another had had her before him. He was angered with himself knowing that if he had stayed he may have been her first. He was determined to be her last though.

She was rubbing him through his loincloth, a delicious friction that was driving him mad. He quickly disposed of the rest of their clothing. He took a moment to run a finger over her slit, finding her soaking and ready. His cock jumped at how with so little foreplay she could be so wet for him.

He took her gently, enjoying the feel of her and the pleasure he gave her. When they fell asleep he held her small body flush against his. He was never going anywhere. He would suffer the pain of loosing her to her mortality if it meant he got to be in her life. He was never running from her again.

 

…

 

Moana POV

She woke to the smell of coconuts and fish cooking on the fire. As she opened her eyes she saw Maui preparing breakfast. She took a moment to watch him, as he hadn’t realized she was awake yet. She felt a pull of emotion in her heart as she watched him cooking their meal. She had been surprised by what he had admitted to her last night. She was grateful and moved that he had opened up to her. He was too harsh on himself and she hoped with time he would come to forgive himself fully as she already had.

She sat up and stretched. “Morning,” she said brightly causing him to flash her a gapped tooth grin.

“Morning curly, are ya hungry?”

She opened her mouth to answer but her stomach did it for her growling at his words.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled before handing her a coconut and some fish.

They ate quickly. She put out the fire while Maui rolled up their sleeping mat and blanket to be put back into the boat. They stepped out of the cave and her eyes grew large at the sight of the beach. It was pure white, covered in the stuff Maui had called snow.

She glanced up at the large spire they would have to climb. It too was covered in the white powder. She grabbed onto an outcropping and began to lift herself up. She’d made it a few feet up before losing her grip, falling flat on her as back on the snow sand mixed beach. She heard Maui give a snorting laugh and shot him a glare.

“Well you try,” she huffed indignantly. “This stuff is slippery”

“Alright I will,” Maui said making a show of cracking his knuckles before starting to climb. He made it a few feet further than she had before slipping and plummeting back to the beach, hitting the ground with a plop and causing some of the snow to burst into the air in a white cloud. She snickered and it was his turn to glare at her.

“Well,” she said, “Any other ideas?”

“One but you may not like it,” Maui said with a grin. Then in a swing of his hook and flash of blue he transformed into a giant hawk and looked at her expectantly.

Realization dawned on her and she gulped. She walked over to him and he leaned down giving her a better angle to hop on. She clambered up onto his back and gripped the soft feathers on his neck.

“Uh, have you ever tried this before, ya know a human on your back,” she asked to which he shook his head. She swallowed nervously and tightened her grip.

We a screech he flapped his great wings and lifted them of the ground. Moana squeaked in fear and closed her eyes as she felt his wings beat, lifting them higher and higher. She didn’t open them when they landed or even when Maui transformed back into a human.

“Mo,” he chuckled gently tilting her chin up. She opened her eyes and met his mirth filled gaze. “Next time you’ll have to keep your eyes open.”

“Next time?” she said incredulously, he just smiled before stepping over the switch and beginning his haka to open the gate. Once open he grabbed her and pulled her tightly against him. She looked up at him questioningly.

“We’re not getting separated this time Curly. We have no idea what’s down there so I’m not leaving you alone to find out by yourself,” he said causing her to smile. With a mighty yell he jumped over the edge and they dropped down into the realm of monsters.

Maui held onto her tightly through their entire decent. He didn’t land very gracefully but she suspected it was because of having to carry her. They stood for a second and glanced around, neither of them quite sure what to do next. The realm was eerily quiet. It wasn’t bustling with the noises of monsters roaming around like it had been the last time she’d been her.

“Maui should it be this quite?” she asked

“No, it shouldn’t be, this is strange,” Maui said with a frown.

“Where do you think we should look?” she asked tentatively.

“Well in the dream we went to Tamatoe’s lair so...” he said with a shrug and Moana nodded in agreement.

They picked their way through the realm, heading towards the large clamshell. Nothing popped out to attack them, nothing moved. It was unnerving. They made it the shell without incident. As they walked into the entrance slowly Moana gagged. The smell was worse than it had been in her dream. She covered her nose as it made her eyes water. She scanned the cave and gasped when her eyes landed on Tamatoe’s dead husk.

“Maui…”

“I know.”

They walked over to the decaying body. He was missing more legs than just the one Maui had torn from his body. His shell was ripped open, deep gauges running the length of it.

“Maui, what could have done this?” Moana asked in astonishment.

“Something very powerful,” Maui mused as he took in the damage done to the giant crab.

“Powerful indeed,” a deep voice growled causing both of them to jump.

Moana pressed close to Maui her eyes scanning the darkness of the cave. She landed on a space that seemed darker than the rest of the cave as if it sucked darkness into itself and molded it into a ball of black. As she intently studied the space suddenly two blood red eyes appeared. She gasped a bit in surprise.

“Who are you,” Maui growled brandishing his hook towards the darkness.

A chuckled rolled out from the space sending a chill up Moana’s back. “I’ve heard of you,” the voice said, smooth like honey. “The Great Demigod with his magical fishhook. This one,” and the eyes darted to glance at Tamatoe’s body, “Told me much about you as it begged for its life.

“Show yourself!” Maui commanded eliciting a laugh from whatever was lurking in the darkness.

“Hmm, perhaps I shall,” the voice rumbled and the eyes began to move. A long black snout made its way out of the darkness followed by a large head. The beast had teeth longer than Moana’s arms and as thick as her thighs. It was huge and covered in sleek black fur. Walking on all fours, its giant paws were as big as Maui’s chest. It had a bushy tail and pointed ears. Moana felt herself go cold as she took in the beast’s daunting form.

“Who are you,” Moana asked in terror, repeating Maui’s question. The beast gazed at her steadily before its upper lip drew back in snarl revealing more of its sharp teeth.

“I dear child am Fenrir. I am the wolf that consumes the world,” it snarled before rushing towards them with a roar.


	6. The Chain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Its a big ol'e battle scene. I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews make the world go round ;)

The beast ran at them, fangs bared, the hair on its back standing on end making it look even larger. It would be on them in a few seconds. Maui acted quickly. With a swing of his hook and flash of blue he turned into a large animal with prickly hair. It reminded Moana of the pigs on their island but much larger and with vicious looking white tusks extending from his mouth.

Maui rushed the wolf, meeting him halfway and they clashed into each other. The beast latched its teeth onto Maui’s back but the thick skin made the bite ineffective. Maui thrust his head up into the side of the beast slicing its shoulder with his tusks. The wolf gave a howl of pain jumping back from Maui before quickly attempting to dive under Maui’s tusks and get at the softer skin of his throat. Maui was quicker and managed to block the beast, and landing another blow from his sharp tusks.

Moana watched at a loss of what she could do to help. She looked around wildly for any clue or idea of what to do. She couldn’t jump in and help in the fight, she’d be torn apart. This adversary wasn’t the type to be distracted by talking about himself. At that thought her eyes shot to the body of Tamatoe. She noticed something she hadn’t before. The way he had fallen, the way he had died had his body positioned as if he was huddled over something, desperately trying to protect it.

She ran towards the giant dead crab while Maui was still locked in battle with Fenrir. She made it to Tamatoe and then stopped, not sure what to do next. Her eyes raked over the decaying body. A glint under one of his large claws caught her eye.

 _“Here lies a weapon hidden. Thought by Tamatoe to be yet another treasure…”_ the words of her grandmother floated through her mind. That’s it she thought! She grabbed onto one of the large claws and began to push it. It was heavy and she struggled for a good ten seconds, only managing to move it an inch or two. She let out a frustrated huff.

A loud shout of pain brought her attention back towards where Maui and the beast were battling. Fenrir had gotten the upper hand and had Maui pinned. His jaws were quickly approaching Maui’s throat going in for the kill.

“Maui! No!” Moana shouted and to her astonishment the wolf paused and slowly his gaze turned to her and where she stood by Tamatoe. His eye narrowed as he glanced to the bit of shining treasure peaking from underneath the crab’s claws.

“What do you have there?” Fenrir growled lowly, still having Maui pinned.

Moana panic and turned to desperately try to move the claw again. She heard a roar as the claw shifted a few more inches. She turned in horror as the beast leapt at her. This was it. This was how she died, at the jaws of a hungry other worldly beast.

The teeth never got to her. Maui in hawk form intercepted the wolf and tossed him against the wall of the cave… hard. The wolf fell to the ground stunned. Maui shifted back to his human form and landed beside her.

“We’re loosing here Curly,” he said stiffly and she noticed the multiple scratches and gashes across his body. Some looked bad but none were bleeding, Demigod perk she assumed.

“I know. He’s too strong. We need something as strong as him or stronger,” Moana replied.

Maui seemed lost in thought for a brief moment before his face lit up. “I have an idea, but I need you to distract him.”

“Maui,this is a whole different level than Tamatoe. He won’t hesitate,” she said nervously. He suddenly took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

“Trust me, I won’t let anything happen to you,” he said. She nodded mutely and he brought her lips to his in a quick but passionate kiss. “Go!”

Moana sprinted towards the other side of the cave and began to wave her hands and shout. “Hey! Fenrir! You great ugly animal!” She shouted. The wolf, who had just began to stand whipped its head around to stare at her. She paused momentarily, his gaze sending a shiver through her. “I know where Tamatoe hid it.” She honestly had no idea what “ _it_ ” was but apparently there was something because the beast’s eyes lit up and it snarled. She risked a glance at Maui and her jaw nearly hit the floor. The patterns on his hook as well as his tattoos and eyes were glowing an eerie blue as he concentrated his gaze on the wolf

“Where is it!” the beast roared, apparently not having noticed whatever it was Maui was doing. It began to slowly stalk towards her. “You will tell me mortal. You will tell me where it is,” Fenrir hissed.

Moana backed up until her shoulders hit the cave wall. Fenrir was a few feet away and continued to come closer until she could feel his hot breath on her face. She was terrified but tried to remain calm.

“He hid it in another cave,” the beast narrowed its blood red eyes, “here in Lalotai,” she said and held her breathe and waited for his response.

He looked at her for a good moment before lowering his head to her eye level. She met his gaze steadfast.

“You’re lying,” he rumbled lowly.

It felt as if her heart stopped and the world went into slow motion. She watched the hackles on his back raise. His weight shifted ever so slightly onto his back legs as he prepared to spring forward. His lips pulled back from his fangs and he began to inch forward, teeth moving towards her neck. She ducked and scrambled under his legs, slipping slightly before regaining her footing. She raced back towards where Maui stood by Tamatoe’s lifeless body.

The glowing blue along his body, eyes, and hook dissipated and his gaze met hers for a split second. He then began to race towards her. She could feel the hot breath of Fenrir on her heels. She was almost there, almost to Maui. He wasn’t slowing down, she feared they would smack right into each other. Then at the last second Maui sprung over her and in a flash of blue transformed.

She skidded to a halt and gapped. Standing between her and Fenrir was a wolf of equal size. Its fur was black but didn’t give of the same aura of consuming darkness that the real Fenrir did. Maui also retained the color of his eyes. He turned his head briefly towards her and winked then turned his attention back to the wolf. Fenrir got over his initial shock quickly and charged Maui with a roar.

Moana watched momentarily and was relieved when it seemed Maui was holding his own better, even seeming to have the upper hand. She turned her attention back to the large claw hiding treasure. She pushed with all her might and after about 30 seconds managed to move the claw from over the treasure. There were a few meager bits of shiny gold loot left. One item caught her eye. It was a large chain. It couldn’t be that obvious could it?

She reached for the chain and was surprised by how light it was. She could easily carry it even though they it at least a seventy feet long and each link was larger than her hand. She picked it up and looked back towards Maui and Fenrir.

To her amazement Maui now had Fenrir pinned. His jaws were wrapped around the beast’s neck in an attempt to keep him there and still. Moana grabbed the chain and began to run back towards Maui. Fenrir noticed her and for a split second she could have sworn she saw terror in his eyes. Suddenly the beast raised his giant maw and gave an unearthly howl.

Moana stopped dead in her tracks to place her hands over her ears, dropping the chain. It was deafening caterwaul and made her head shake. She barely had a moment to regain her composure before the cave was filled with the sounds of more growling. She glanced around for the noise and felt her heart drop as she saw about ten ghostly figures stalking towards her. They looked like Fenrir but much smaller, though no less daunting. They had her surrounded within moments, leaving her nowhere to run, the wolves on all sides and the dead crab behind her.

“Maui!” she screamed, as they got closer. His eyes shot towards her and he immediately let go of Fenrir.

“Leave her alone!” He shouted and bounded towards the ghost wolves, teeth barred. He barreled into them snapping and snarling. His teeth hit nothing though as they dispersed to the air almost immediately. Moana’s relief was shortlived.

“Maui! He’s getting away!” Moana called as she saw the tail of Fenrir disappearing through the cave entrance.

“Hop on!” Maui said leaning down so she could climb onto his back. She didn’t hesitate though she was nervous at the prospect of riding him again. She assured herself this was different than the hawk.

She picked up the chain, clambering on quickly and grabbed fistfuls of his fur to keep herself secure before he sprinted out through the cave entrance after Fenrir. The beast was standing at one of those water jets that had saved them last time for Tamatoe. He flashed them a cruel smile before the jet shot up and took him out of Lalotai and into the mortal world. Maui skidded to a halt and glared up towards the ocean.

“What are you waiting for we have to go after him,” Moana said looking at Maui confused. She then noticed how he was wobbling a bit and quickly slid off his back. “Maui?” she questioned and put a hand on his furred shoulder, surprised by how soft it was. He shifted back to human form and fell to his knees breathing heavily. She knelt beside him not sure how to help.

“Those jets only go about every half an hour, we were lucky when the one saved us, and he was lucky now,” Maui rasped out. His breathing was slowing and he finally stood.

“Maui…” she said softly taking in all the deep wounds on his body.

“They’ll heal fully in a day or two,” he said waving a hand dismissively. “We need to regroup and develop another plan,” He said then shifted his gaze the chain at her feet. “What is that,” he said pointing at it.

“I think this is the weapon,” she said and he raised an eyebrow incredulously. “He was afraid of it. It wasn’t until he saw the chain that he called on those… ghosts,” she said with a shiver remembering the creatures that had surrounded her.

“It’s worth a shot,” Maui said with a shrug then grimaced as the movement pulled at some of his wounds. Moana frowned.

“Here let me look at you,” she said beckoning him over, he reluctantly moved towards her and she took stock of his injuries. Most of them weren’t bad but there was one on his left shoulder that was particularly deep.

“It’s okay Curly,” he said with a chuckle, “Been in worse spots than this.” She pursed her lips at that.

“Well when we get back to the cave I’m wrapping it,” she said with conviction.

“Whatever you say Mo,” he answered with a rumbling laugh.

They waited a bit longer for the jet and made their way back to the cave. For all of his protest she could tell Maui was walking much stiffer and limping slightly. When they made it to the cave they started a fire then she cleaned and wrapped the large gash as she said she would and cleaned the other cuts. Maui watched her the entire time with a goofy smile.

“Well that was eventful,” she said with a sigh sitting on the sleeping mat once she had finished tending to Maui.

“Yeah, that was something,” Maui agreed as he pulled items out of their pack to prepare dinner. “Dried fish and roasted coconut?” he asked lamely.

“Oh my favorite!” she said with fake enthusiasm and he chuckled. She watched him for a moment before speaking again. “Maui?” he hummed in response. “So back in the cave, with the glowing tattoos and eyes and hook…” she trailed off and he glanced up at her.

“It’s how I learn new forms. All of the forms I’ve learned I’ve had to have seen the creature in person,” he said.

“I just assumed the gods had gifted you with knowledge of other forms,” she said, brows furrowing.

“They did, with some, but others I’ve learned myself.” He sat back down on the mat next to her. “It usually take about 30 seconds for me to learn a form but with Fenrir…” he paused and shook his head handing her her portion of dinner. She began to eat while she waited for him to continue.

“I’m amazed it even worked to be honest but I’m glad it did. It turned the fight around.” He then looked at her and surprised her by pulling her into his lap and holding her close. “Thank you for distracting him, when it began to take longer than normal I was so nervous. I thought I wouldn’t be able to get it in time. I began to fear he would…” he let his words trail and fall flat, obviously not wanting to speak it but she understood.

She pulled him into a slow kiss. The kiss began to speed up and become more heated but when she felt him grimace in pain against her lips she pulled back and placed a hand against his chest.

“We both need to rest,” she said with a smiled and he let out a little irritated huff.

“Fine, you’re the boss, Chosen One, “ he said with a smirk. She slapped him lightly and playfully on his chest.

They lay down and cuddled up, him spooning her and holding her tight against his body. She watched the slowly dying flames of their fire as her eyes became heavy. She took comfort in Maui’s arms around and her and let herself drift to sleep. They would figure out what to do about tracking down Fenrir in the morning. For now she would cuddle up to her lover and rest.


	7. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long! But here is the next chapter! Enjoy and please please please review!

Moana woke to the soft light of the rising sun dimly lighting the cave in which she and Maui slept. His large arm was draped across her hip. The weight of it was comforting. She felt safe in his embrace. Maui had one arm on her hip and his other arm she used as a pillow. Smiling, she nuzzled her cheek closer into the crook of his elbow.

She snuggled back into him and paused when she felt how the morning affected him. She smirked as a mischievous thought entered her head. She arched her back slowly until her rump was pressed directly on top of his hard manhood. She felt him stir slightly and glanced back over her shoulder to see his eyes opening groggily.

“Mo? What are y…” he stopped with a hiss of pleasure as she ground her ass back against him. His mouth dropped open and he let out a raspy moan. He placed a hand on her hip and squeezed, stilling her. “Careful Curly,” He breathed out.

She was concerned he was telling her to be careful because of his injuries but upon meeting his gaze she realized this wasn’t the case. His eyes were filled with lust and want. She kept her eyes locked with his as she slowly rolled her rump back into him, rubbing in slow circles along the length of him. The affect was instance, his gaze darkening and his cock twitching against her. Suddenly with a quick movement he flipped her onto her back, hovering over her.

“You are just asking for it, aren’t you,” he growled as he pressed up against her core. She threw her head back with a gasp at the feel of him.

She reached for the hem of his leaf skirt but he grabbed her hands, stopping her. She looked up at him in confusion. He moved both her arms above her head holding them around the wrist, trapping them.

“Patience,” he whispered in her ear before moving his lips to her neck, biting, licking, sucking.

“Odd to hear that coming from you,” she breathed as she arched up into him. He continued to bite and kiss her exposed skin until he came to her wrap.

“Hmmm, this is in the way,” he muttered, taking his free hand and making quick work of the knot holding the wrap up. As the fabric fell away the cool air blew across her nipples hardening them. Maui’s mouth was on her breast almost instantly, suckling and scrapping his teeth against her nipples gently.

Moana was a mewling panting mess. Each swipe of his tongue, each brush of his teeth sent heat directly to the wetness between her legs. She needed him. Needed him inside her, she thought she may die if he wasn’t.

“Maui, please...” she keened softly causing him to smirk against her breasts. He moved away from her nipples causing her to let out a small sound of protest, which was quickly silenced by his mouth on hers.

“If I let go of your hands can you keep them there?” he questioned, smiling against her lips. She nodded and he let go of her wrist.

He moved down her body kissing and nipping her skin. When he got to her skirt he quickly removed it sucking the newly exposed flesh at her hip. His hands moved to her knees and spread them apart gently. He kissed her inner thigh and looked up to meet her gaze, making sure she was watching him and her hands stayed put. He then leaned in and ran his tongue over the length of her.

Moana threw her head back and gasped at the alien sensation. Never had a man done that to her. Maui was relentless. His tongue suddenly found her sensitive nub, causing her to jerk and fist her hands in the fabric of the blanket to keep them where they were. He then focused all his attention on that spot. She felt her breathing picking up as his ministrations sent her closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly he gently slipped a couple fingers inside of her. As he began to pump them in and out she couldn’t hold on any longer. She let out a loud moan as she went toppling over the edge into her orgasm.

Her breathing began to slow a bit and she looked at him hungrily. “May I move my hands now?”

He nodded and she was on him in an instant. She pushed him onto his back, kissing and sucking his neck above his pulse as her hands went for the ties of his leaf skirt. She pushed his skirt and loincloth down quickly causing his hard cock to spring out.

She took a moment to take him in, naked and laid out before her. Her eyes traveled the expanse of his body, taking in his muscled and tattoos. Her gaze then landed on his large manhood and she felt a twinge of ~~want~~ longing deep in her core. Her hand snaked out and she gently took hold of it giving him a small pump. He hissed in pleasure and she smirked.

She hovered over him and rubbed the head of his dick along the wet line of her slit. He growled in desire but made no move to stop her teasing. She dragged herself along his hard cock, not putting him in but letting him feel how wet she was for him.

“I want you so bad,” She murmured in his ear. “Want you inside of me, filling me up with that big, hard, cock.” He groaned at her words and the feel of her sliding across his dick. His hands moved her hips as he positioned her so that the head of his cock lined up with her slit.

“Say it again,” He growled, holding her gaze.

“Please Maui, I need you inside me now,” She moaned. Without further hesitation he began to push up into her, hands on her hips holding her steady. She threw her head back mouth dropping open at the feel of him sliding into her inch by inch. She took a moment to get use to his size once he was fully sheathed in her.

She began to rock her hips back and forth bringing him in and out. She relished in the feel of being so full of him. She could feel herself getting close again. She began to pick up the pace her movements becoming erratic as she got closer to orgasm. His grip on her hips tightened and he began to pump himself up into her. She could think of nothing but Maui, the smell of him surrounding her, the feel of him inside her. Maui, Maui, Maui….

“MAUI!” she screamed as she flew over into her second orgasm. The fluttering of her internal walls was all Maui needed and with a loud groan he followed her. She collapsed on top of him and they lay there breathing heavily for a few minutes.

“Well that’s one way to start the day,” Maui said with a chuckle once he’d caught his breath.

Moana buried her face in her hand and giggled. “Yeah, not the worse way don’t you think?” she said resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

 

…

 

They packed and loaded up the canoe after a quick breakfast. Moana had noticed Maui’s wounds had mostly healed overnight. She was surprised, yet she wasn’t. He was a Demigod after all. She was glad he was alright.

“So where next,” she said. She had hopped on the canoe and instantly realized they didn’t have much of a plan.

“Well,” Maui said rubbing the back of his neck with a large hand. “ ~~I’m~~ I have a hunch but no way to know for sure.”

Moana raised an eyebrow expectantly waiting for him to continue. Maui let out a small sigh. “I think we need to go visit our good friend Te Fiti.”

Moana opened her mouth in a silent oh, shocked momentarily. “You think he’s going there? To steal her heart?”

“Or eat it,” Maui said darkly causing her to frown. “He said he’s the wolf that’s suppose to eat or consume the world or whatever. Good way to start that would be to eat a life deity’s heart.”

“You’re right,” Moana said softly as she felt her own heart fill with worry.

“No time to loose then,” Maui said as he pushed their canoe into the ocean and set a course for Te Fiti.

They sailed a good while in silence. The ocean was calm but Moana’s head was spinning. Once they had a steady wind and she wasn’t needed to help as much she had taken an opportunity to exam the so-called weapon. She was still confused as to how this would stop Fenrir but he had been terrified of it. That had to mean something right?

She tested the weight of it again, still confused as to how such a large chain could be so light. Her eyebrows furrowed as she ran her hands along the metal. It was also surprisingly soft to the touch, not hard as she had expected.

“Ya know, I’m not the sort of guy to get jealous of inanimate object but you’re paying that chain a bit more attention than I’m comfortable with,” Maui said teasingly causing her to chuckle. “You should probably put that thing up though and secure yourself to the mast,” Maui said tossing her a rope.

“Didn’t realize you were into tha…” she stopped short as she saw the expression on his face. He was looking out towards the horizon. “Maui?” she questioned and followed his gaze. Her heart fell as the dark ominous clouds not far in the distance.

“Lets get you secure,” Maui said as he wrapped the rope around her waist tying a knot and then securing it to the mast.

“I’ve sailed through storms before,” she said and he shook his head.

“The air is too calm,” he said as threw the chain into the storage before he stepping back to the helm. “It’s going to be a big one.”

Moana watched as the clouds got closer and closer. A shadow soon fell over their boat and not long after a surge of wind hit their sails jerking the canoe to the left. Moana barely kept her footing. Rain followed soon after. It hit her skin like needles, stinging all over her body.

“Hold on curly!” Maui yelled over the sound of thunder clapping.

She had planned to help him sail through this but instead she found herself clinging to the mast. Her fingernails dug into the wood painfully, it was all she could do not to be thrown overboard. Maui was right. This wasn’t like any storm she had sailed through. She wasn’t the type to rely on anybody’s help to keep her safe when it came to wayfinding but even she wasn’t prepared for this.

Suddenly a large swell toppled over the canoe causing her to loose her grip. Moana felt herself falling. She saw Maui reach for her, felt his fingertips brush hers. She slipped off the side of the boat landing in the water with a splash. She tried to fight her way to surface but the crushing waves kept pushing her further under. She felt the rope go taut around her waist with a harsh jerk, knocking the wind out of her. She struggled to keep from gasping and breathing in the seawater. She felt the world going black from lack of oxygen.

Suddenly there was more than ocean under her. She felt something solid pushing her back up. She breached to surface with a gasp attempting to inhale as much air as possible. She coughed up a good bit of seawater onto the back of a large whale. Wait!!! A whale!!

She looked down under her in astonishment. She was on the large leathery back of a blue whale. She was also still tied to the mast of the canoe and she belatedly noticed the storm had dissipated. She quickly scrambled off of the whale and back onto her boat. Maui immediately embraced her.

“You scared me Curly,” he murmured into her hair. She hugged him back briefly finding comfort in his strong arms. She then turned back to the massive whale still floating by their boat.

“You saved me,” she said as she knelt down to place a hand on the whale’s massive head.

“Of course child,” a echoing rumble sounded causing Moana to jump back in surprise.

The whale simmered turning into a bright white light that floated gracefully through the air before coming to rest on the end of their canoe. Slowly the light began to manifest a shape until it completely disappeared. In its place stood a man with hair well past his mid back. His skin was covered in intricate tattoos, designed Moana had never seen. He had bright eyes and oozed power.

“Tangora,” Maui said reverently before kneeling before the God of the sea.

Moana quickly followed in suit kneeling with her head bowed until she felt a gentle hand under her chin. It lifted her gaze to meet the eyes of the God in front of her. She gulped as she met his stare.

Tangora gently raised her to her feet. She felt Maui rise beside her “We have much to discuss.”


	8. Journey to Asgard

            Moana stared in awe at the God before her. When she had begun this journey she would never have imagined she would be meeting the God of the sea. She was at a loss of how to handle this situation, of what to say, of what may be disrespectful, of how to behave. Luckily Tangaroa took the initiative and began to speak.

            “I am aware that much has been asked of you in your young life Moana and I apologize that we have asked you again to risk your life for the sake of the worlds,” Tangaroa said solemnly. “But I have no doubt that you are up for the challenge.”

            “Thank you for your kind words,” Moana said, bowing her head. She was unsure of how else to respond.

            Tangaroa nodded to her then turned his attention to Maui. “And you Demigod have accomplished many things in your long life. Some the Gods approve of and some they do not,” Tangaroa said in a chastising manner but held a visible glint of humor in his eyes. Maui smiled bashfully at him. “Together the two of you posses the ability to accomplish great things.”

            “Tangaroa,” Moana said with a respectful bowing of her head.

            “Please child, there is no need for such formality,” the God said with a smile.

            Moana was a bit taken aback but lifted her head and began again, “Tangaroa, I do not mean to be disrespectful but I am concerned with your belief in my ability. I am just a mortal girl from a small island, I’m not sure I deserve your confidence.”

            Tangaroa smiled at her, “You Moana deserve every bit of my confidence. When you restored the heart of Te Fiti you showed the type of person you are within your heart. This is why I believe in you. You have a resilience that no one else possesses and a commitment to what you believe is right. These are but a few of the reasons you were chosen by the ocean and now by the Gods.”

            Moana was astonished by his kind words. She had never thought so highly of herself. It wasn’t that she thought less of herself just that these were things she had never considered. She was incredibly honored for his belief in her. She glanced over at Maui to see how he was taking all of this information and found his face to be expressionless. He was being uncharacteristically quiet which concerned her a bit. Her attention shifted back to Tangaroa as he spoke again.

            “With all of this said Moana you still have the choice to abandon this quest.” The God carried a more serious tone as he spoke these words causing Moana’s brow to furrow in confusion. “This quest could very well cause the end of your mortal life and as such I would not wish to ask you to carry on without giving you a last opportunity to go home and forget about all of this.”

            Moana thought carefully about how she responded. She knew this quest was dangerous. It had been made abundantly clear by the encounter with Fenrir. Could she abandon it though? Could she go back to her island, knowing the potential danger to the world? Could she go home, knowing she could have helped to stop this threat? The answer was quite clear and simple for her. She was the girl who restored the heart of Te Fiti against all odds and at the risk of her own life.

            “I will not abandon this quest,” Moana said, standing up tall and straight. She felt Maui smile a bit beside her and could tell that, though he was worried for her life, he was proud of her.

            Tangaroa smiled brilliantly. “Very good then!” He boomed in a jubilant voice. “Then you two will accompany me as we meet to discuss how to proceed. I will leave and meet you on the shores.”

            He turned and his body gently turned into white vapor, which dispersed quickly with the wind. Moana belatedly realized that they were just miles from the shores of Te Fiti. She stared, baffled by how close they were to their destination. It should have taken them nearly a week to make it here, yet it had been less than a day since they began to sail.

            “How in the world are we already here!?” she exclaimed, looking at Maui who just shrugged.

            “Dunno,” he said and made his way to the back of the canoe, taking up steering. “I’ve learned with the Gods involved sometimes the only answer is that there is no answer.”

            Moana shook her head at that but decided to accept there just was no explanation for the speed of their trip besides heavenly intervention. Instead of questioning the work of the Gods she helped Maui man the boat. She set her eyes on the shores of Te Fiti and enjoyed the feel of the ocean breeze in her hair.

 

…

            When they reached the shore Maui made quick work of mooring the boat. Moana scanned the open beach looking for Tangaroa. She couldn’t see him anywhere though. Puzzled she turned to Maui who shrugged.

            “You sure you’re on board with all of this Curly?” he asked as he walked to stand beside her. She glanced up into his deep brown eyes. They held nothing but warmth and a tinge of concern at the corners.

            “I am,” She said with a smile. Surprisingly this made him frown.

            “Its just the whole thing about a possibility of an end to your life is kinda a big deal,” He said rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

            “I know,” she said wrapping her arms around his large middle. He returned the embrace. “but I can’t turn my back on the world, or my people.”

            “I know, I just…” She cut him off with a kiss. He was still, momentarily taken aback, but it didn’t take long for him to return her kiss, moving his lips against hers with purpose. She felt her breath catch in her throat at the intensity of his kiss, as if he was attempting to convey all the feelings he could not say.

            A small gust of wind caused them to end the kiss short. Moana glanced behind her to see Tangaroa standing not far away. He had a knowing smile on his face. Moana felt heat raise to her cheeks as she began to blush.

            “I apologize for the interruption but we must be on our way,” Tangaroa said with a slight chuckle.

            Moana nodded and made her way over to the God. Maui trudged behind her mumbling something about damn gods and moments ruined. She hid her mouth behind her hand to contain her amusement. Once the pair was standing by the God he turned to the sky.

            “We are ready Heimdall,” Tangaroa called towards the clouds. He did not raise his voice, and spoke as if whomever he called upon was but a stone’s throw away. Moana was taken aback by the strangeness of the name he called.

            Not ten seconds later there was a brilliant burst of light. Moana brought a hand to her eyes to shield them as the wind picked up throwing sand into the air. When the wind and sand had settled she brought her hand back down and her jaw nearly hit the ground. Before her was a resplendent bridge leading into the sky.

            The structure before her was translucent and opaque at the same time. It shone in hues of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, and many many other colors she had no names for. Staring at it for more than a few seconds hurt her eyes. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever laid her eyes on. She glanced at Maui and found he was just as entranced as she.

            “What is this?” Maui murmured as he walked closer to the bridge in front of him.

            “The Northern Gods call it the Bifrost,” Tangaroa said as he stepped onto the rainbow surface, “It is what connects their world to the world of mortals.”

            Moana took a tentative step forward and placed a foot on the Bifrost. It was solid beneath her. With brief hesitation she brought her other foot up and took a few steps. It seemed safe enough. Maui followed close behind her, seeming to trust the structure much more than she did.

            “Wait!” Moana said suddenly, “What of the chain? Will it be safe here?”

            “Yes child, Heimdall will be watching and alert us if there is danger,” he assured her. “I must tell you one thing before we continue,” Tangaroa said taking an unusually serious tone. “We are going to the Northern Gods realm and as such we are their guest and must follow their rules.”

            “Meaning?” Maui questioned before Moana could do so.

            “We are not use any of our Magic, not under any circumstance,” Tangaroa said fixing Maui with a hard stare. “If we break these rules it would cause a war between us and the Northern Gods, do you understand Demigod?”

            Maui’s eyes narrowed and he gave a terse nod. Tangaroa’s serious aura disappeared almost instantly and he smiled at the two of them. He then turned and without another word began to walk along the bridge towards the sky. Maui and Moana followed him.

            “Tangaroa?” Moana asked as they neared the clouds into which the bridge disappeared. Tangaroa hummed in acknowledgement urging her to continue. “This meeting we’re attending…” she paused considering her words, “What should we expect?”

            “You should expect many higher beings discussing how to approach this situation we are in,” Tangaroa said with a small chuckle. “You should also expect them to pay you no mind and as such you and Maui will be expected to remain quiet bystanders, taking it all in but not speaking. I will do the talking for us. These are gods and they will not take kindly to interruption by those they do not…” Tangaroa paused momentarily and gave Moana a warm smile. “Well let us just say in a meeting of chiefs the words of the villager is neither wanted nor appreciated.”

            Moana nodded in understanding. She did not like it but she understood the meaning of Tangaroa’s words. She was just a mortal and they were Gods. Her words and opinions meant nothing to them no matter her great deeds. Anything thing she had to say would be taken as the buzzing of a mosquito, a nuisance of sound to be swatted away.

            As they entered the clouds the air became thick and sticky. It was wet, cold and difficult to see. That being said Moana still noticed the way Tangaroa tensed the farther they walked. His anxiety oozed into the heavy air causing Moana to begin to feel nervous as well.

            The wind picked up suddenly and with a harshness that nearly knocked Moana from her feet. Thunder clapped loudly but the piercing wind howled louder. The sky was lit with brilliant flashes of white lightening that hit the bridge in front of them throwing sparks into the wind. Maui grabbed Moana as a gust nearly knocked her from her feet. He held her close to him as the sparks signed her skin.

            “I’ve got you princess!” He yelled above the roar of the wind and thunder. She was too startled and preoccupied with holding on to him for dear life to comment on him calling her princess yet again. “Tangaroa! What the hell is going on!”

            “It is Tāwhirimātea!” Tangaroa said, as he seemed to cower from the storm raging around them.

            Moana remembered her grandmother Tala telling her stories of the Gods and their feuds. Tangaroa like the majority of his other siblings had agreed to separate their parents, Ranginui and Papatuanuku, so that they would no longer be forced to live in the darkness caused by the two primordial parents embrace. Tāwhirimātea had disagreed with the separation of his parents and was angered by his siblings doing so. Tāwhirimātea joined his father, Ranginui, in the sky and in his rage terrorizes his siblings with his storms. Tangaroa had fled in panic to hide deep in sea. Tangaroa, so close to Tāwhirimātea realm, had now provided an opportunity for his brother to finish their fight.

            Suddenly a great strike of lightening hit but 20 feet from them. The force of its collision with the bridge knocked Maui off his feet. Moana held on tightly as they were hurled towards the edge of the bridge. She watched in terror as they slipped over the side and for a brief moment she felt the sense of falling before with a sudden jerk it stopped. She looked up to see Maui had caught them with his hook. They hung precariously, the wind still howling around them.

            “This isn’t going to hold long Mo!” Maui shouted through gritted teeth as the tip of the hook slipped more with each second. She looked into his eyes and was surprised by the calm resolve in their honey brown depths.

            “No!” She said as she realized what he had planned, “Don’t you dare!”

            He smiled sadly at her, steeling a quick kiss, “Kei te aroha au i a koe, Moana.” Then with a great heave he threw her back up onto the Bifrost. The momentum of his movements causing the hook to slip the rest of the way and as Moana landed with a whump on the surface of the bridge she briefly met his eyes as he fell.

            “Maui!” She yelled, her voice cracking in grief as his body disappeared into the clouds. She felt herself yanked back from the edge and as she struggled she felt strong arms wrap around her in an iron tight grip.

            “Moana! Stop! There is nothing you can do for him now!” Tangaroa shouted above the wind, pleading with her. Her body was wracked by sobs as she struggled against Tangaroa’s hold, all reason gone as she tried to run back to the edge where Maui fell. Suddenly a form flew past the two of them distracting her from struggling.

            “Maui?” She said hopefully but her hope fell as a man with long bright reddish gold hair landed on the bridge. Suddenly the wind around them died. The storm still raged not ten feet from them but there was a circle of calm radiating from the strange man in front of her.

            “This is not your realm! Leave and go back to your own skies!” the man yelled wielding a strange object above his head. Suddenly lightening burst from the object in the man’s hand and as suddenly as the storm began it ended. The man turned towards them and Tangaroa released his hold on Moana.

            “Greetings! That was quite a storm,” The man said walking over to them.

            “Yes, it was my brother, his anger knows no bounds,” Tangaroa said. “Thank you for your help, I am Tangaroa the God of the see and this is Moana, of the mortal realm.”

            “I am Thor son of Odin,” He smiled at the both of them.

            Moana could not return his smiled or greeting though. She found herself numb. Maui was gone. She did not no what to do. She was still in shock. All she could think of was Maui as he fell. She felt hollow inside.

            “Well now what has you looking so mournful,” Thor addressed her and she glanced up to meet his gaze. “You should be celebrating being alive and well!”

            “I can not celebrate when Maui is…” she faltered choking on the word dead. “When he is no longer with us.”

            Thor let out a booming laugh. Moana gaped at him then felt the numbness slipping away being replaced by rage at this arrogant man for laughing at her pain. She stood, all she saw was red. Just as she was about to charge this man, Thor, he let out a sharp loud whistle, startling her. Then with a whooshing sound a huge animal flew from beneath the bridge.

            Moana took in the sight of the beast before her. She only had a moment to take in its great wings on its muscled back and numerous legs, more than she’d seen on anything but bugs, before she noticed Maui on the creatures back. She felt herself fill up with relief and joy at the sight of him.

            “Thank you Sleipnir, old friend,” Thor said patting the things neck as it landed on the bridge.

            Maui slipped from Sleipnir’s back and Moana rushed him. She embraced him holding him tightly as if he would disappear from her hands. He hugged her back, chuckling lightly.

            “Aww Curly did you miss me?” he said and she laughed lightly through her tears of joy.

            “Shut up you big idiot,” She hugged him tighter giving him a final squeeze before releasing him, prepared to thank Thor.

            “Thank you,” She said as the man walked over, clapping Maui on the back.

            “See there was no need to worry. He’s a force. A force to be reckoned with,” Thor said with a smile. “Now then I think we have a meeting to catch, shall we be on our way?”

            “Yes, we wouldn’t want to be late,” Tangaroa said, smiling warmly at Moana and Maui before following Thor.

            Moana and Maui followed after the two Gods. Moana kept glancing at Maui to make sure he was still there. She walked so close to him they almost tripped over each others feet as their arms brushed with each step. She didn’t care though, she was just happy he was alive and well. Side by side they walked across the rainbow bridge into the realm of the Northern Gods.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever! But with school winding down I finally found some time to write! I have already outlined the next chapter and will have it up within a week if everything goes well! :) 
> 
> Heimdall – the watchman of the gods. Called the shining god and whitest skinned of the gods, Heimdall dwelt at the entry to Asgard, where he guarded Bifrost, the rainbow bridge. 
> 
> Bifrost – is the rainbow bridge that connects Asgard, the world of the Aesir tribe of gods, with Midgard, the world of humanity
> 
> Sleipnir - the eight-legged horse of the god Odin. 
> 
> Kei te aroha au i a koe – Maori for I love you or You are the one I love


End file.
